uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Essentiel de l'uropi
Alphabet et prononciation L'alphabet comporte 24 lettres. Chaque lettre correspond à un son et chaque son à une lettre. a b c d e f g h i j ʒ k l m n o p r s t u v w z c''' se prononce '''«ch» '''comme dans '''chat ʒ se prononce « j » ''' comme dans '''journal * e''' se prononce '''«é» comme dans bébé ''' '''r se prononce roulé comme en espagnol g''' se prononce '''«gue » comme dans''' gare ' '''s' se prononce «ss » comme dans casse h''' est '''soufflé '''comme en anglais et en allemand '''u se prononce «ou » comme dans jour j''' se prononce '«y» '''comme dans '''yaourt ' '''w se prononce comme en anglais dans watt Toutes les autres lettres se prononcent comme en français *''' Cette lettre correspond au symbole phonétique international ʒ pour le son '''j français, portugais, roumain, catalan Diphtongues Ai, aj se prononcent comme ail, aille : ex : aj, paj, vaiz Ei, ej se''' prononcent comme '''eil dans abeille '''ex : '''pej, lej, bej Ij se prononce comme ille dans fille '''ex. '''bij, cijo, perij Oi, oj se prononcent comme oy dans boy '''ex : '''coj, foj, soin Ui, uj se prononcent comme ouille dans rouille '''ex : '''duj, muj, ruin Au, aw = a''' suivi d’un léger '''ou '''comme en anglais '''cow, allemand Haus, it. esp. Causa. Ex : Paul, paw, bawo Ou, ow = o''' suivi d’un léger 'ou '''comme en anglais '(low, nose) '''ex : '''goul Eu, ew = é''' suivi d’un léger '''ou '''comme en italien, espagnol '''Europa '''ex : '''Europa Le verbe Le système verbal Uropi se résume à 3 formules *o – an - en * Ø – ì – ev * ve-o - se-an - av-en - vid-en Trois formes verbales '-o -an -en '= '' infinitif et participes'' *'''-O = ''infinitif ex : skrivo, liso, sopo, jedo ''' = écrire, lire, dormir, manger *-AN = ''Participe présent' '''ex : '''san, skrivan, flan, sopan '= étant, écrivant, souffant, dormant *'''-EN ='' Participe passé' ex : lisen, jeden, flen, opren '''= lu, mangé, soufflé, ouvert ' Trois temps simples 'Ø – ì – ev ' = ''présent, passé, conditionnel *'''Ø (absence de terminaison, ou ' -e''' quand la prononciation est impossible) = Présent ex : skriv, lis, sop, jed '= écrit, lit, dort, mange '''se, ste, fle, opre '= est, se tient, souffle, ouvre *-Ì''' = passé ''ex : '''sì, avì, oprì, sopì '= fut/a été, a eu, ouvrit, dormit *'''-EV''' = conditionnel ex : sev, avev, lisev, venev '= serait, aurait, lirait, viendrait Trois auxiliaires '''So '(être), 'Avo '(avoir), Vido''' (devenir) + une particule : Ve *'VE-O ' (ve + infinitif) = futur ex : ve so, ve avo, ve sopo '= sera, aura, dormira *'SE-AN (être + participe présent) = forme durative (être en train de). Indique que l’action en cours dure ex : se lisan, se sopan '= est en train de lire, de dormir *'AV-EN (avoir + participe passé) = temps du passé. **'av-en'= parfait ex : av jeden, av venen '= a mangé, est venu **'Avo + -en 'sert aussi pour former le ''plus-que-parfait ''('avì-en, 'ex: '''avì sopen '= avait dormi) et le conditionnel passé ('''Avev-en, ex': avev aven '= aurait eu) *'VID-EN' (devenir + participe passé) = passif Vid jeden, vidì tuden, ve vido opren '''= est mangé, a été tué, sera ouvert Pronoms personnels et adjectifs possessifs Il faut ajouter le pronom indéfini '''UN = on, et le pronom réfléchi SIA (sio = à soi, adjectif possessif siu = son, à soi')' . La''' forme verbale''' reste la même à toutes les''' personnes.' Conjugaison *Forme affirmative : '''pronom personnel + verbe' *Forme interrogative : verbe + pronom personnel ''' *Forme négative : '''pronom personnel + verbe + NE Ex : I skriv, tu lisì, ce ve sopo '= J’écris, tu as lu, elle dormira '''Piv tu ?, Venì he ? Zavev lu ? '= Bois-tu ? Est-elle venue ? Sauraient-ils ? 'Nu vol ne, vu av ne vizen '= Nous ne voulons pas, vous n’avez pas vu 'De beb sì sopan, je v’ne liuvo '= Le bébé dormait, il ne pleuvra pas 'Avev vu iten za ? Tu jed ne '= Y seriez-vous allés ? Tu ne manges pas Articles Il y a en uropi '''deux articles. * L’article défini de '= ''le, la, les, pour tous les noms. Ex : '''de man, de mata, de kat, de hase = l’homme, la mère, le chat, les maisons. * L’article indéfini u, un (devant une voyelle) = un, une ; il n’existe pas au pluriel. Ex : u kun, u kuna, un ovel, mane, kate = un chien, une chienne, un oiseau, des hommes, des chats. Le nom Il y a en Uropi deux types de noms ''': les noms terminés par une '''consonne et les noms terminés en –a. *Tous les noms masculins se terminent par une consonne. '''Ils désignent exclusivement des êtres de '''sexe masculin et correspondent au pronom he ' '= il. Ex : man, kun, pater, frat, kwal, doktor '''= homme, chien, père, frère, cheval, docteur. *Tous les noms '''féminins sont terminés en '-a. E'x : ʒina, kata, mata, sesta, kwala '''= femme, chatte, mère, sœur, jument, Ils désignent exclusivement des êtres de '''sexe féminin et correspondent au pronom ce = elle. **On peut former''' des noms féminins en ajoutant –a à des noms masculins. Ex : '''kat > kata *Tous les autres noms sont neutres '''ils correspondent au pronom '''je = il (ang. it, al. es). '''Ils sont terminés par une '''consonne ou un –a. E'''x : '''has, tag, strad, luc, vag, natùr, 'kina, teatra, dia, sta, vima' '''= maison, toit, rue, lumière, voiture, nature, cinéma, théâtre, jour, endroit, hiver. Pluriel *Les noms terminés par une '''consonne prennent un '-E. E'x : hase, mane, tage, kune, frate '= maisons, hommes, toits, chiens, frères *Les noms terminés en '–a 'prennent un '-S. Ex : katas, kinas, tiotas, dias, aktoras '''= chattes, cinémas, tantes, jours, actrices. Génitif Il s’agit du '''complément de nom. Dernier vestige des déclinaisons indo-européennes, ce génitif a été conservé dans la majorité des langues européennes actuelles : langues slaves, langues germaniques (sauf néerlandais), grec, roumain, albanais, arménien, etc.. *Les noms terminés par une consonne prennent '-i' , au singulier, '-is' au pluriel. Ex : mani = d’homme, vagi = de voiture, kuni = de chien, kwalis = de chevaux, de kunis = des chiens, de tage de hasis = les toits des maisons, de kun mi patri '''= le chien de mon père, '''de luce de vagis = les lumières des voitures. *Pour les noms en –a, on remplace le '–a par'' ''-u'' ''au singulier,'' -''us '''au pluriel. Ex : '''veste ʒinus = vêtements de femmes, de fram ti sestu = l’ami de ta sœur, un aktora kinu = une actrice de cinéma, de mata mi kuzinu = la mère de ma cousine''' Le génitif sert à former des adjectifs dérivés du nom. '''Ex : '''noc = nuit > noci = de nuit, nocturne, noci ovel = oiseau de nuit, nocturne, diu fafìl = papillon de jour, diurne, man > mani = d’homme, masculin, mani veste = vêtements d’homme, mani moda = mode masculine. Le génitif sert à former les noms composés. '''Ex : '''vag + luc > vagilùc = «lumière de voiture », phare, vod '''= eau + '''fal = chute > vodifàl = chute d’eau, cascade, strad = rue + lamp = lampe > «lampe de rue » réverbère, vima '''= hiver + '''sport > vimusporte = sports d’hiver, kina + stel = étoile > kinustèl = star (de cinéma). Prépositions *'a' à (mouvement) *'ane' sans *'be' à (position) *'berù' derrière *'do' vers *'dod' depuis *'for' avant *'gon' contre *'in' en, dans *'instà '''au lieu de *'intra entre *'ki '''avec *'obte 'malgré *'ov 'au sujet de *'po 'pour *'pos 'après *'pro 'devant *'slogan 'selon *'su 'sur *'sube 'au dessus de *'tis 'jusqu’à *'tra 'à travers (surface) *'trawan 'pendant *'tru 'à travers (volume) *'ude 'sous *'us 'hors de *'usim 'sauf *'uve 'par-dessus Pour l'article détaillé, voir ici. Adjectifs Les adjectifs uropi sont '''invariables '; Ils se placent '''toujours devant le nom auquel ils se rapportent. Ex : u jun man, mi seni mata, nar kate, de somu dias, u famos aktora '= un jeune homme, ma vieille mère, des chats, les jours d’été (estivaux), une actrice célèbre noirs. Comparatifs Supériorité '''maj… te '= plus… que. Ex : 'ce se maj jun te i '= elle est plus jeune que moi (je) Infériorité 'min… te '= moins… que. Ex : 'vu se min alti te he '= vous êtes moins grand que lui (il) Égalité 'os… te '= aussi… que. Ex : 'he se os glaj te tu '= il est aussi joyeux que toi (tu) Superlatifs Supériorité 'de maj… '= le plus (ou ''de ' + adjectif + -es'). Ex :' di flor se de maj bel, de beles''' = cette fleur est la plus belle. Infériorité de min… = le moins… Ex :' he se de min seni ''od' 'tale '= il est le moins vieux de tous. ' Nombres *0 '''nul' *1 un *2 du *3 tri *4 kwer *5 pin *6 ses *7 sep *8''' oc''' *9''' nev''' *10''' des''' *11 desùn *12 desdù *20 dudes *30 trides *100''' sunte''' *200 dusunte *1000 tilie *3000 tritilie *1 000 000 un miliòn *1 000 000 un miliàrd Ex : 574 = pinsunte sesdes kwer ; 2 350 819 = du milione trisunte pindes tilie ocsunte desnèv Ordinaux Pri = 1er, duj = 2e, trij = 3e, kweri = 4e, pini = 6e, sesi = 6e, sepi = 7e, etc. Heure Ka hor se je ? '= Quelle heure est-il ? '''Je s’ un (hor) '= Il est une heure 'Je s’ midià '= Il est midi 'Je s’ du id dudes '= Il est 2 heures 20 'Je s’ midià id des '= Il est midi dix 'Je s’ tri min des '= Il est 3 heures moins 10 'Je s’oc min kwert '= Il est 8 heures moins le quart 'Je s’ kwer id mij '= Il est 4 heures et demie 'Je s’ nev id kwert '= Il est 9 heures et quart 'Be ka hor inìz de konsèrt ? '= À quelle heure commence le concert ? 'Be dudes id mij ' = À vingt heures trente *'Hor '= heure *'Minùt '= minute *'''Sekùnd = seconde Date Les jours de la semaine *'Lundia '= lundi *'Mardia '= mardi *'Mididia '= mercredi *'Zusdia '= jeudi *'Wendia '= vendredi *'Sabadia '= samedi *'Soldia'= dimanche Les mois de l’année *'Janvar '= janvier *'Febrar '= février *'Mars '= mars *'Aprìl '= avril *'Maj '= mai *'Ʒun '= juin *'Ʒul '= juillet *'Agùst '= août *'September '= septembre *'Oktober '= octobre *'November '= novembre *'December '= décembre Odia se 26i (dudes sesi) September 2005 (dutilie pin) '= Aujourd’hui, c’est le 26 septembre 2005 '''Be pri Maj '= le 1er mai, '''be 11i (desuni) November = le 11 novembre Temps *'Jesta '= hier *'Odia '= aujourd’hui *'Domòr' = demain *'Forjesta '= avant-hier *'Posdomòr '= après-demain *'Tri dias for '= il y a trois jours *'In tri dias '= dans trois jours Saisons Verna '= printemps, '''soma '= été, '''otèm = automne, vima = hiver Origine des mots uropi Les mots Uropi sont issus des racines indo-européennes communes qui sont à l’origine de la plupart des mots utilisés aujourd’hui dans la quasi-totalité des langues européennes (à l’exception du hongrois, du finlandais et de l’estonien.) Par exemple la racine sāwel* = soleil > Uropi sol se retrouve en latin, italien, français, espagnol, portugais, roumain, suédois, danois, norvégien, anglais, allemand, néerlandais, russe, polonais, tchèque, serbo-croate…, lituanien, letton, grec, gallois, breton, + sanskrit et hindi. La racine mātêr* = mère > Uropi mata se retrouve en grec, latin, italien, français, espagnol, portugais, suédois, danois, norvégien, anglais, allemand, néerlandais, russe, polonais, tchèque, serbo-croate…, lituanien, letton, albanais, arménien, gaélique, breton, + sanskrit, hindi, fârsi (persan), etc… Voici quelques exemples de racines indo-européennes qui ont donné naissance au vocabulaire Uropi de base : Pətēr* = père > U. pater,' bhrātēr* '= frère > U. frat, sūnús* = fils > U. son, mori* '''= mer > U. '''mar, snighws* = neige > U. snev, stāyō* = être debout > U. sto, sed-* = être assis > U. sedo, leghmi* = être couché > U. leʒo, gwīwō* = vivre''' > U. '''ʒivo, mer-* = mourir > U. moro, mēns* = mois > U. mon, dyēus* '''= jour > U. '''dia, édmi* = manger > U. jedo, pibō = boire > U. pivo, gwous* = bœuf > U. gov, kwōn = chien > U. kun, etc… L’Uropi rassemble les termes les plus communs aux langues d’Europe (racines indo-europé-ennes, mots internationaux, emprunts, calques, etc.) C’est le plus grand dénominateur commun entre les langues d’Europe. Quelques phrases simples Piv tu ne bir ? '''Tu ne bois pas de bière ? '''Di se bel voke ! '''Ce sont de belles paroles '''Di bib se Petri '''Ce livre est à Pierre '''I nud okle '''J’ai besoin de lunettes '''Tu staj be dom '''Tu restes à la maison '''Mi sesta jeg pianò '''Ma sœur joue du piano '''He av ne mozen veno '''Il n’a pas pu venir '''I se leʒan su ruk '''Je suis couché sur le dos '''Is verem se bel i v’ito pasìto S’il fait beau j’irai me promener I av iten kopo u romàn 'Je suis allé acheter un roman '''I ve diko ja vo domòr '''Je vous le montrerai demain '''He pragì mo kamòl kostì de vin '''Il m’a demandé combien coûtait le vin '''Un rekonì ha od dal '''On le reconnaissait de loin Préfixes et suffixes Préfixes ''(Voir prépositions) *'a- '=1) arrivée, 2) faire + verbe ex : '''veno = venir > aveno = arriver. Ex : frajo = avoir peur > afrajo = faire peur *'an- '= contraire des adjectifs, in- ex : justi '= juste '> anjusti '= injuste *'ap-''' = séparation, éloignement ex : '''duto = mener > apduto = enlever, kidnapper *'be-' = fixer, maintenir ex : cepo = saisir > becepo = recevoir *'di-' = action inverse, dé- ex : deto = faire, dideto = défaire *'dis-' = dispersion, éclatement ex : part = partie > disparto = partager *'for-' = avant, qui précède, pré- ex : vizo = voir, forvizo = prévoir *'gon-' = contre ex : dezo = dire > gondezo = contredire *'in-' = mouvement intérieur ex : muvo = mouvoir > inmuvo = émouvoir *'intra-' = entre, inter- ex : mico '''= mêler, '''intramico = entremêler *'ko- '= avec, ensemble, con- ex : varko = travailler > kovarko = collaborer *'niz-' = mouvement vers le bas ex : volto = retourner > nizvolto = chavirer *'ob- '= obstacle ex : falo = tomber > obfàl = accident *'od- '= provenance, origine ex : veno = venir, odvenad = origine *'op-' = mouvement vers le haut ex : duto = mener > opduto = éduquer *'pas-' = idée de passage ex : ito = aller > pasìto = se promener *'per-' = péjoratif, détériorer, disparaître ex : curo = jurer > percuro = parjurer *'po- '= idée de but ex : mozo = pouvoir > pomozo = permettre *'pos-' = après, suivre, post- ex : pero = porter > pospero = reporter *'pro- '= mouvement vers l’avant ex : seto = mettre > proseto = présenter *'re- '= répétition, re- ex : geno = naître, regeno = renaître *'ru-' = vers l’arrière, retour ex : voko = parler, ruvoko = répondre *'su-' = sur, en plus ex : flujo = couler > suflujo = inonder *'sube- '= au dessus, supérieur, super- ex : seto = poser > subeseto = superposer *'tra-' = traversée, transition, trans- ex : davo = donner > tradavo = transmettre *'tru-' = passage à travers ex : vizo = voir > truvizi = transparent *'ude-' = sous, dessous, sub- ex : kut = peau > udekuti = sous-cutané *'us-' = sortie, extérieur, ex- ex : kluzo = fermer > uskluzo = exclure *'uve-' = par-dessus, trop, sur- ex : deto = faire > uvedeto = exagérer Suffixes *'''-ad = nom verbal ou adjectival ex : '''akto = agir > aktad = action, bel > belad = beauté *'''-id, -ij = à partir des adjectifs en '–i, -ic '''ex : '''veri ' = vrai '''> verid = vérité, peric > perij = danger *'''-or -a = agent ex : '''liso = lire > lisor, -a = lecteur, lectrice *'''-ìst, -a = spécialiste ou partisan ex : '''dant = dent > dantìst = dentiste, komunìst, etc… *'''-an, -a = personne dans un état, habitants ex : '''pod = pied > podan = piéton, Roman = Romain *'''-en, -a = qui subit ex : '''akulpo = accuser > akulpen = accusé *'''-èl = objet qui sert à ex : '''koto = couper > kotèl = couteau *'''-ar'= qui porte ou qui contient ex : '''pir' = poire > pirar = poirier, ac '''> '''acar = cendrier *'''-ia = lieu (par ex : pays, etc.) ex : '''koko = cuisiner, kokia = cuisine, Francia = France Autres langues English Category:Français